Conventional methods for removing debris or contamination from articles or surfaces include the use of a cloth for hand wiping the article or surface. For certain types of debris, conventional cleaning methods include the use of a cleaning substance applied to the cloth to expedite removal of the debris during the hand wiping operation. Unfortunately, for certain cleaning substances, it is recommended to avoid contact with the cleaning substance and the vapors emitted by the cleaning substance. The recommendation to avoid such vapors may be important when the cleaning operation is performed in a confined space.
In consideration of the desire to avoid contact with conventional cleaning substances and their vapors, aqueous based cleaning fluids have been introduced. Although generally satisfactory in reducing undesirable vapor emissions, aqueous-based cleaning fluids have certain limitations that detract from their overall utility. For example, although the use of aqueous-based cleaning fluids may generally be effective for cleaning flat surfaces by hand wiping, the cleaning of three-dimensional objects presents several challenges.
For example, during certain manufacturing operations such as when drilling a fastener hole through a structure, lubrication may be used to reduce friction. After installing the fastener, it may be necessary to remove the lubrication on the fastener and on the mounting surface surrounding the fastener in order to achieve a relatively high level of cleanliness. Unfortunately, due to the complex three-dimensional geometry associated with certain fasteners, removal of the lubrication from the fastener and the surrounding area may be difficult. Although the use of aqueous based cleaning fluids may facilitate the removal of lubrication from generally flat areas in a hand wiping operation, complete removal of lubrication from the complex geometry of a fastener may be difficult.
As can be seen, there exists a need in the art for a system and method for cleaning three dimensional articles to a high level of cleanliness. Preferably, such system and method may be provided in a healthy and safe manner.